Scarlet Eyes, Raven Hair
by Black Sharingan Night
Summary: Sasuke awakes one night to see Madara Uchiha in his window. His elder brother, Itachi, soon joins and tells him they are leaving Konoha. But why won't they tell him anything more? better than it sounds, i hope. XP my first fanfic. rating may change.


I don't own Naruto, just the story

I don't know much about Madara, so I don't know what his personality is like. The other characters may be a bit out of character too. If you have any comments about it (Madara) that'll help me, please tell me. Thanks!

This story has nothing to do with the Manga-they are not ninjas(they have ninja _skills_/knowledge of weapons, w/e, but are not _ninja-ninjas_), Itachi did not kill his clan, Sasuke does not want to kill his Aniki, etc. I will put ages for the main characters, and you can estimate how old everyone else is based on that.

Pairings: I think it'll be MadaIta and SasuIta (hee, hee, Ita's uke XP), with maybe a few other side things like SasoIta, MadaSasu, etc. Maybe I'll put Tobi(Madara IS Tobi, I was RIGHT!)Dei.

Warnings: uh…yaoi, language. The usual. :P

Sasuke: 11 (he acts like he 8, though)

Itachi: 16

Madara: 17-18

Sasori: 16-17

At the moment I can't think of anyone else who's important, so when I do I'll put them at the begin of another chapter.

   

_Scarlet Eyes, Raven Hair_

_Chapter One: Leaving_

Deep within the Uchiha compound, Uchiha Sasuke's dark eyes opened to stare blankly up at the ceiling of his room. He blinked slowly, clearing his mind of the images his dream had left him with. His breathing came shallow and slow, almost as if he was fighting the urge to breathe. He could hear the quiet whisper of the wind through the empty streets of the Uchiha compound, shadowed by the moon's light and by a few dark clouds floating across the sky.

He sat up, feeling that someone was watching him. He glanced around the room, seeing no one, but still having the feeling that someone was in there with him. His dark eyes scanned the empty and black room. Finally they landed on the window, where a figure sat with one leg stretched out and the other against his chest, an arm draped over the bent knee. His black hair that looked so much like Sasuke's was gently brushing against his face in the light wind. As if knowing someone was watching him, his head turned and fixed Sasuke with his gaze.

Sasuke was confused. Why was he here? Hadn't he left for a mission? He wasn't sure what to say, but didn't need to say anything. "Sasuke." was the word that broke the silence between the two boys.

The younger swallowed. "Madara? Why are you here? Where's Nii-san?" he whispered, his voice cracking from the dryness in his throat.

Madara turned back to look out the window. He motioned with his hand for Sasuke to join him. Sasuke climbed out of bed quietly and padded across the cold floor. Madara drew both legs back and patted the spot where they had been. Sasuke climbed up and sat beside him, neither saying anything.

They remained like that for awhile. Sasuke's eyes were blazing with curiosity; Madara's eyes were bleeding with the red of a Sharingan. "Madara, who-" Sasuke was cut off from asking his question when the elder motioned to the street. Sasuke looked and realized they were waiting for someone. Was it Itachi?

Well, whoever they were waiting for was taking their time. Sasuke saw no signs of people. Just a few stray leaves, some flowers that had been picked but thrown on the ground, and a few black birds flying overhead. He heard nothing that sounded like footsteps. He looked at Madara, hoping for an answer this time, but he didn't have to open his mouth. Madara nodded out the window a few feet away to the left. Sasuke peered out and a smile lit up his face. "Nii-san!" he called out in a hushed whisper ,so as not to wake anyone, to the figure below.

The head turned. The familiar raven eyes of Itachi Uchiha came to rest on the other two Uchihas in the window. Madara nodded slightly, to which Itachi returned, causing Sasuke to be a bit confused, but he thought nothing of it. He looked down when he felt a hand on his chest push him back, but didn't fight against it. The next instant, Itachi was sitting in the window where they had been previously. He turned to face Madara, then looked at Sasuke. He smiled at his little brother, and then said, "So we have to go tonight?" As he turned back to Madara.

Madara nodded. Itachi sighed. "I wish we could have told them." He whispered.

"But if you had, then they would have stopped you." Madara replied. "Besides, we can't wait any longer. We have to leave now."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. Madara faced him.

"Where are _we _going. You're coming with us."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "With you?" Madara nodded. "…Where are _we_ going, then?"

"Away from here." Itachi answered. His eyes were absentmindedly staring at the floor boards, but when Sasuke looked at him they flickered up to meet his little brother's. He could tell Sasuke was confused about this whole situation, but he couldn't explain things any further for now. All Sasuke needed to know was they were leaving tonight. The rest they'd tell him later.

"But why do we-" Itachi cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth, coming to stand in front of him.

"We'll tell you later. I promise. For now, you don't need to know anything else." He kissed Sasuke's nose. The display of affection caused Sasuke to blush slightly. Sasuke wasn't sure he was okay with not knowing anything else, but the calm, gentle tone Itachi used made him relax a bit.

Itachi stood up straight. He walked over to the dresser in Sasuke's room and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a bag that was in there and said to Sasuke, "Pack some things you might need; a shirt or two, some pants, a few drinks and snacks..." Itachi threw the bag at Sasuke, who caught it as it hit his face. "We're already packed, so while you do this, we're going to get our bags. Stay here and wait for us to get back." Itachi commanded. Sasuke just nodded. Itachi walked over to him and patted his head. "Good boy." He whispered.

"Itachi." Both brothers looked to the window where Madara was, ready to leave. "Let's go." Itachi nodded and joined him. After the elder was out the window, Itachi followed, his ponytail flaring up behind him and a sliver of moonlight catching on it. Sasuke watched, and then set about the task his brother had set before him.

   

Sasuke sighed. He was pretty sure that this was all he needed to bring. He had two shirts, a pair of shorts, a pair of pants, a water bottle with-guess what-_water _in it (omg), and a few other things that were important to him. The bag felt pretty light, but he knew if they were going to be traveling a lot, it could easily feel like a lot more.

Sasuke began pacing his room, waiting for his Nii-san and Madara to return. He sat on his bed and closed his eyes. _Wonder when they'll be back…_

_5 minutes later_

Itachi and Madara jumped up into Sasuke's room. After surveying and spotting Sasuke napping on his bed, Itachi jumped down from the window sill and walked over to his little brother. Itachi softly shook Sasuke's shoulder in an attempt to wake him. Madara 'tched' as he watched his younger clan mate with slight annoyance. "Itachi, hurry up. We need to go."

"…I don't want to wake him."

"You have to, Itachi. We need to leave." Madara sharply replied.

Itachi didn't answer, but he did stand and smile, facing Madara as he did so. He walked forward and stopped in front of the elder of the two (of the _three_). "Just because you're older and more well-known doesn't mean I have to listen to you." Itachi said snidely. "Don't give me orders."

Madara narrowed his eyes. "Who do you think _you _are giving _me _orders?"

Itachi shrugged and turned around to wake Sasuke. When said younger boy was awake and rubbing his eyes, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's bag and handed it to hislittle brother. "Come on, Sasuke. Madara. Let's go." Itachi said.

Madara nodded. Sasuke just yawned, obviously still slightly tired. Itachi ruffled the shorter boy's hair. Again Madara 'tched'. He was tired of being here; they'd spent enough time as is. It was time to go- now or else Shisui would come looking for Itachi, who'd been at his house when Madara found the clan's Prodigy.

The three of them walked to the window. Madara wrapped and arm around Sasuke's waist and jumped down with him before jumping back up to help Itachi (the house was very tall, and Madara was afraid that Itachi or Sasuke might hurt themselves). Itachi put his arms around Madara's neck, who put one around the smaller (slightly shorter and much frailer) Uchiha's hips. They landed beside Sasuke, who was glancing around nervously. '_What is it?_' played into Itachi's mind, but he thought nothing of it and said, "This way, Sasuke."

And they were gone.

_The Next Day_

_With Madara and Itachi_

"Hmm…What do you think, Itachi-kun?"

"I think there are too many people. We need disguises."

"What do you propose we wear, hmm?"

"…Well, it _is _a festival…"

Madara grinned. He looked at Itachi, narrowing his eyes and raising an eyebrow at what his subordinate was suggesting. "You think we should wear kimonos?"

Itachi nodded. "Otherwise we'll stand out, stupid." He flicked Madara on the forehead, who pouted at Itachi's action. He glanced at Itachi again and realized how much his friend could look like a girl.

"………………………………………………………………………………………….."

Suddenly a light bulb went off over his head. Of course! The perfect disguise!

"But, Itachi, don't you think that three _guys_ together at a _festival_ might seem kinda…weird?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "…I suppose it might. What do you propose we do? Two of us stay at the Hideout?" he asked, slightly confused. "I guess me and Sasuke could stay while you go-"

Madara interrupted by shaking his head. Itachi stopped talking. "No, all three of us will go. We need to go to a store and get our kimonos, though."

Now Itachi was thoroughly confused. "But you said we would attract too much attention."

Madara nodded. "Think about it, Itachi. Who mostly comes to these kinds of things?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the question. "…?" After a moment of thinking, Itachi said, "Families and lovers…why?"

"Exactly…" Madara smirked, and Itachi sweat dropped, knowing now what was to come.

_Later_

_After the store trip_

"Ooh, Aniki! You look so pretty!" Sasuke exclaimed, smiling and blushing in the 'cute-little-kid' anime style (XD).

"Shhh, Sasuke. You can't call Itachi Aniki, remember?" Madara whispered.

"Oh, right!" Sasuke said, frowning. It turned back to a smile within seconds with the statement, "Mother you look so pretty in that dress!"

"Kimono, Sasuke, kimono." Madara chuckled, ruffling Sasuke's hair.

Itachi scowled at the two as they laughed and giggled. Madara smiled, which pissed Itachi off even more than the red with dark red trim and sash, hip-fitting kimono Madara had bought at the store for him. And OF COURSE Madara had put his hair back into a bun for him ("To look more womanly, Ita-chan!") when he was quite happy (Sarcasm) wearing the woman's kimono with his hair down, but _no_, Madara insisted, so Itachi allowed him to put it up for him.

"When we get back, I am _so _going to kill you."

"Love you too, koi (1)!" Madara replied cheerily, wrapping an arm around Itachi's shoulders and kissing his cheek. Itachi turned away to hide the light flush that had appeared on his cheeks.

"Can we go now?" Sasuke asked. He was wearing a sea green and blue kimono with a darker blue sash around his waist.

Madara, wearing a black kimono with red fire along the bottom, nodded to the little boy. "Just remember; I'm 'father' and Itachi's 'mother'. No 'Aniki' or 'Nii-san' or whatever. Okay?"

Sasuke nodded. He grabbed Itachi's hand with his left and Madara's with his right.

Itachi sighed, glaring at Madara. Oh, yes, he would die.

But, _after_ the festival.

/

Sorry it was kinda short. I'll make it up to you by making (or trying to) the next one longer.

(1) – koi means love

I'm aware that this chapter sucked, kinda. T.T Sorry, it's my first Fanfiction.


End file.
